HeroWars - The Stories of the Children of the Winx Club
by BizarroSantaChrist007
Summary: The Titan Empire of planet Titania has engulfed the universe in war! Now, with no Winx Club to stop them, it is up to their children to to travel to the past and find a way to save their parents and end the war.


_HeroWars_

13 years after the events of season 5, planet Titania, home of the Titan Empire, has now declared war on the kingdoms of the magic dimension in an attempt to expand their territory and gain possession of various natural resources Titania has no access to. The kingdoms have all united together to bring down the enemy army, however the Titans had more superior and advanced magic, technology and weaponry than anticipated. As a result, Titania completely obliterated many of the dimension's kingdom's armies with little to no effort. And with that, the girls of the Winx Club were eventually killed by the Titan Empire and many kingdoms and realms were conquered by or surrendered to the Titan Empire. The conquered lands and their people were eventually stripped of their freedom and their rights. Their children however, survived their parents' attack. And out to save and/or avenge their beloved parents, and restore the freedoms of their kingdoms and realms, they started the Titan army resistance known as the Galactic Knights. The 12 children of the Winx Club along with the 3 children of the Trix soon discover the power known as the Galactix and join together to create team H.E.R.O.E.S, the Heroic and Exalted Regiment of Elite Soldiers. These are their stories.

Characters

Team H.E.R.O.E.S.

Jet - age: 17 - sex: male - parents: Bloom and Sky - Magic: Earth manipulation and Dragon Flame - Weapon of choice: Galactic-Edge (Massive single-edged sword with a saimese twin) - Hero - Team H.E.R.O.E.S. commander/leader

Xero (pronounced "Zero") - age: 17 - sex: male - parents: Icy and unknown father - Magic: Metal manipulation - Weapon of choice: Anything that's lethal - Hero - Team Weapons Specialist/Second in Command

Apollo – age: 19 - sex: male - parents: Stella and Brandon - Magic: Solar-based - Weapon of choice: Sniper rifle and scythe - Hero - Team Medical Officer/Sniper

Artemis – age: 19 - sex: female - parents: Stella and Brandon - Magic: Lunar-based - Weapon of choice: Bow and arrow - Witch - Team Assassin/Sniper

Starr – age: 16 - sex: female - parents: Stella and Brandon - Magic: Solar-based - Weapon of choice: Staff - Fairy - Team Scout

Ken – age: 18 - sex: male - parents: Flora and Helia - Magic: Sand manipulation - Weapon of choice: Twin Katanas - Hero - Team Telepath

DJ – age: 17 - sex: male - parents: Musa and Riven - Magic: Music and fire-based - Weapon of choice: Brass instruments - Hero - Team Investigator/Detective

Lyra – age: 17 - sex: female - parents: Musa and Riven - Magic: Music and electric-based - Weapon of choice: Electric guitar/Double-edged axe combo - Fairy

Tony (nickname "Crash") – age: 17 - sex: male - parents: Tecna and Timmy - Magic: electric-based - Weapon of choice: Explosives - Hero - Team Mechanic

Natasha – age: 18 - sex: female - parents: Layla/Aisha and unknown father - Magic: water-based - Fairy - Team Tactician

Lily – age: 17 - sex: female - parents: Layla/Aisha and unknown father - Magic: water-based - Fairy

Catalina (nickname "Kitty" "Cat" or "Kitten") – age: 18 - sex: female - parents: Roxy and unknown father - Magic: Feline control and darkness-based - Fairy - Team Spy

Roland – age: 19 - sex: male - parents: Roxy and unknown father - Magic: Bird control and wind-based - Hero - Team Ace Pilot

Bugsy – age: 17 - sex: female - parents: Darcy and unknown father - Magic: Insect manipulation - Witch

Sandy – age: 17 - sex: female - parents: Stormy and unknown father - Magic: Sand manipulation - Witch

Titan Empire

Katarina Krounas - age: unknown (presumably 200) - sex: female - Queen of Titan Empire

Karma Krounas - age: 17 - sex: female - Princess of Titan Empire

Luke Archer - Titan commander

Icy - Titan lieutenant

Other characters

Susie – age: 8 - sex: female - parents: Bloom and Sky - siblings: Jet

William – parents: Mirta and unknown father - Captain of Team H.E.R.O.E.S flagship


End file.
